poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen and the Elements/Transcript
This is the Transcript for McQueen and the Elements. One fine day/Dr. Fox's Time Machine episode starts at Mater: [ * Dr. Fox: Hey, guys. I made something. [She showed the others what she made Finn: A car? Time traveling into some time in the past/Discovering the hypnotized princesses/The rescue plan get onto the time machine and blasted into the past - *Mater: *Prince Candy Ryan: Unikitty? *Unikitty: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: Let me just say, Linda Ryan killed Connor Lacey. gasps upon hearing this *Unikitty: Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! *Prince Candy Ryan: Let's ride. *Lightning McQueen: Let's move out! *Ultrakatty: ROARRRR!!! and Puppycorn rides on Ultrakatty as she runs when he see Emmet riding on his Thricycle *Emmet Brickowski: Hi! The Ice King spies on Patience and the princesses/Caught by Patience the Ice King eats a donut while Patience brought PB, FP and SP to somewhere *The Ice King: I wonder if my roomy have anymore of those soothing donuts. Oh, I got to find out. goes and sees through a picture by the eye holes *Patience St. Pim: Elemental, Elemental, stand do not sit. *The Ice King: Cool. screen shows *Patience St. Pim: Elemental, Elemental, can not quit. [In the air vent, PCR sees this, as Team McQueen sneaks *Prince Candy Ryan: Wait for the signal. *Emmet Brickowski: Sneak, sneak, sneak, hide. [Emmet hides when ??? *Hugo: More haste, less speed. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. [The Ice King notices Patience has a green ??? attached to the ice block with Betty in it *The Ice King: ???! then, the Ice King accidentally knocked down the painting and Patience notices *Patience St. Pim: Blast him! FP and ??? was about to do something when... *Prince Candy Ryan: Now! *Ultrakatty: Right! *Lightning McQueen: You heared the ???. Puppycorn Puppycorn? Distract her! *Puppycorn: before Patience orders PB, FP and SP, Puppycorn distracts her *Puppycorn: Overhere! *Patience St. Pim: Huh? *Puppycorn: Hi, Ice Girl! Puppycorn distracting Patience, PCR grabs PB, FP and SP by using a line from the ceiling and using an unhypnotising spell to make the three green eyes goes poof *Prince Candy Ryan: Excuse me, Miss? But, I believe you're on the wrong place. *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? was able to recognize him when she remembers him *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan... *Prince Candy Ryan: her Shhh! ??? *Princess Bubblegum: nods ???. still distracts Patience and the Ice King as PCR leads PB, FP and SP out *Puppycorn: Saving the princesses/Escape from Patience St. Pim Puppycorn runs off, Patience notices the princesses are gone *Patience St. Pim: What the...?! sees them when they try to escape *Patience St. Pim: Come back here! (in Aunt Figg's voice) They're getting away! McQueen are about to escape as Paciance and the Lemons spot them *Patience St. Pim: There they are! *Finn McMissile: We're spotted! *Wyldstyle/Lucy: RUN! *Ultrakatty: growls shoots ice powers at Emmet's Thricycle, which explodes. Emmet starts to run and carries Planty *Flame Princess: Team McQueen *Sunset Shimmer: [PB *Princess Bubblegum: What are we doing? *Prince Candy Ryan: No time! Let's build the Escape Buggy! *Princess Bubblegum: Right! [Then, Team McQueen gets some parts like wheels, exhaust pipes, ???? and ??? out *Flame Princess: a super argo turbo engine Super argo turbo engine! *Prince Candy Ryan: some safety lights Super safety light plating! *Slime Princess: heat seeking missiles Heat seeking missiles! *Prince Candy Ryan: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Princess Bubblegum: a viking blaster cannon Viking blaster cannon! *Prince Candy Ryan: red racing stripes Snassy racing stripes! finished building it as Flame Princess placed a ??? *Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! [PB has a door and puts it on while Ultrakatty jumped onto the Escape Buggy *Princess Bubblegum: Ready, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know how to drive, sister. drives as Flame Princess hangs on *Flame Princess: *Slime Princess: *Finn McMissile: Whatever you do, don't stop! Escape Buggy drives even faster through the ice mountains *Patience St. Pim: Get back here! shoots her ice powers at another ice mountain, making *Princess Bubblegum: Look out! [The ice mountain [PCR turns the Escape Buggy around and go backwards *Professor Z: Huh? *Grem: He's driving backwards! *Acer: String McQueen up! *Ripslinger: The Elsa Prime's one master of a driver! *Ned: You think so? *Ivan: I know that! *Victor Hugo: Forget about him and the princess! *Patience St. Pim: Hey, all you guys got are bad wheels, so shut up and drive! Escape Buggy drives backwards off a cliff as the Lemons catch up *Prince Candy Ryan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Princess Bubblegum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Flame Princess: (gasps) *Slime Princess: (gasps) *Lightning McQueen: Wow! *Princess Luna: Whoa! *Rarity: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Escape Buggy lands onto the ground when the cars jump *J. Curby Gremlin: Geronimo! *Patience St. Pim: Cannonball! *Tubbs Pacer: Bonzai! *Ivan: Look out below! *Professor Z: Gaminoda! tries to start the Escape Buggy up by turning the key while he looked at the villains coming *Patience St. Pim: We got them now! laughs the Escape Buggy was started again and raced off when *Vladimir Trunkov: [lands on the ground *Jackson Storm: on the ground Escape Buggy speeds up *Acer: We got them! We got them! *Patience St. Pim: Get them, minions! Get them! gasps as the Escape Buggy drives into a tunnel and lights turn on *Mater: Whoa! *Ned: Catch them! *Ripslinger: I would get Ryan to Linda Ryan. turns to her bro when she encourage Ryan to keep driving *Princess Bubblegum: Keep driving, Brother! does when PB gasps when she looks behind *Zed: I hope they ran out of fuel! *Ned: He won't, numbskull! *Zed: I can't help it! It's from Stuart Little. *Patience St. Pim: Hey, shut it. Now, get those princesses! gets an idea about boost and gets to work *Princess Bubblegum: Ultrakatty Get us out of here as fast as you can! Go! Go! Go! quickly takes the race car engine away and replace it with a booster engine as Ultrakatty turns into a booster *Ultrakatty: What will I do?! Tell me! *Princess Bubblegum: Ultrakatty Think of something angry. *Ultrakatty: Like what?! *Prince Candy Ryan: Well, Unikitty. Something like Zeebad freezing the sun, Sci-Twi becoming Midnight Sparkle or people puts raisins and stuff. gets angry at this *Ultrakatty: You will make him pay! Plus, it was perfectly fine without raisins!!! camera zooms in Unikitty to reveal gears and car engine parts including ???, ???, ??? and ???, turning around and the camera zooms out of her. Then, she powers up the engine and the Escape Buggy speeds off at fast speed *Ultrakatty: Rahh!!! a boost *Flame Princess: Ye-Haw! *Slime Princess: Whoa! *Princess Bubblegum: Eat it and weep! shoots at Patience with a candy projectile and she crash into a tree *Princess Bubblegum: Bye-bye! *Flame Princess: See you never! *Slime Princess: So long! heroes got away as smoke comes up *Lightning McQueen: Phew. *Princess Bubblegum: At the safety place/PCR separates himself from Ryan got to safety *Prince Candy Ryan: Okay. We're safe. *Mater: You said it. PCR separates himself from Ryan * Princess Bubblegum: Whoa. * ??? * Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer